The Prince and the Hobbit
by Kindred01
Summary: A request number... not a clue. Arranged marriage fic, Bilbo is to marry Thorin having never met each other before.


The small being walked down the long path, to the Dwarf that stood awaiting for him said Dwarf watched as the being dressed in white walked down to the alter he frowned when he realised he couldn't see the being' face …Great he thought my wife looks like a cow… he thought bitterly. No one told Bilbo he shouldn't take the veil off that it wasn't really needed but the Dwarrow attendants who help Bilbo dress was worried because of his lack of facial hair.

The wedding was fine it was beautiful, Bilbo danced with his husband and other members of his husbands family, the other Dwarfs wondered why the hobbit didn't remove the veil and those who dressed Bilbo whispered in their ears telling them that 'He was hairless a part from his feet' and whispers become louder about the hobbit and his lack of hair some thought it was suited punishment for the grumpy Dwarf prince. Thorin had been in the mood since he was told he had to marry the Halfling the last thing he wanted was a hobbit for a wife but no matter how much he tried to wriggle out of it the wedding still went ahead, his father gave him two choices marry the hobbit or get out.

They day drew to the end and the Dwarf's still wanted to party and they only just rolled out more barrels booze and more bowls of food, but for Thorin and Bilbo they have to go to their chambers, a white and gold rope tied around their wrist to keep them bound together though the night until they completed their bond. Thorin didn't talk to Bilbo the whole way to their chambers it made the Hobbit a like worried so he remind quiet as well he hated these arranged marriage affairs so many people become unhappy in their marriage he wonders if that will happen to him.

They entered the chambers and the door closes behind them and Bilbo and Thorin are alone for the first time and fear started to creep up the halfling's body, Thorin looks down at the still unseen face and made a guff sound "I think it's time to remove this don't you?" Thorin said as he removed the veil from Bilbo's head, he tossed it to the floor and then looked down at the smaller being and froze. "'Oh, a treasure under all these jewels." The Dwarf prince whispers, Bilbo blushes as he felt the large fingers hook under his chin and makes him look up at him; the hobbit's eyes were bright sapphire blue that shone in the light of the candles in the room "What a beautiful being." He whispered as he cupped Bilbo's cheeks with one hand as he leaned down and kissed him.

Bilbo blushed a deep red colour as he felt the dwarf pull him closer dragging him to the bed, dude to the rope around their wrist they could not pull away from each other. Thorin pulled what he could off his hobbit before getting him on the bed, Bilbo looked up at him cheeks still dust with a blush as he felt the dwarf pull his clothes off himself. The hobbit let his small hand reached out and touched Thorin's chest feeling the hair under his skin "You like a bear or a wolf?" Bilbo said softly, Thorin chuckled

"How did something so beautiful get so covered up in all these clothes?" Thorin asked

"They were put on me, I thought I had to?" came the answer, Thorin looked at him and smirked making a mental note to speak to those who dressed him "Did I do something wrong, is that why you were mad at the wedding?" Bilbo asked looking scared; Thorin stroked his cheek and smiled at him

"No not at all my Halfling you have done nothing wrong this is the greatest prize I have ever been giving." Bilbo looked confused at him tilting his head slightly as he watched the Dwarf. Learning down he kissed Bilbo on the lips slipping his tongue into his mouth and tasted the Halfling as he moved his mouth down the silk soft skin, making him shiver at his touch as the hands run over his skin as they moved down Bilbo's sides making him gasp and moan.

Pulling away slightly the Dwarf moved to the side of the bed where there was a jar of golden oil, Bilbo watched Thorin stretched out and grab it, the smell coming from the oil reminded Bilbo of Rosemary as he watched Thorin dip his fingers into the oil and pull out and then placed it back on the nightstand before he looked back at his Hobbit "This may be uncomfortable." He whispered as he kissed Bilbo again as he let his finger circle around Bilbo's entrance making the Halfling squirm before he pushed the thick finger into him

"Ummm!" Bilbo winced as he felt the finger wiggle into him moving deeper into his body "T...Thorin." Bilbo whined at the Dwarf who was now sucking on his neck making him gasp and whimper.

The Dwarf added another finger into the Hobbit, and moved them around and stretched him while listening to Bilbo moan and whimper at his touched and every so often he let his finger brush against Bilbo's sweet spot that made him scream and beg for more. By the time Thorin was three fingers deep Bilbo was crying out for Thorin to take him make him his and how can the prince deny his new husband that as he pulls his finger free. Bilbo opens his eyes and looked up at Thorin to see him cover his cock with the rosemary oil, Bilbo bit his lips as he watched the Dwarf pull his legs wider before he pushed into him. Bilbo winced and closed his eyes tightly as he felt the large organ push its way into him

"T...Thorin!" Bilbo cried out after the pain became too much, the Dwarf stopped and looked down at Bilbo who had tears in his eyes

"Oh my little Halfling I'm sorry." Thorin said as he stopped moving all together and went to wipe the being's tears off his face

"It hurts." Bilbo said looking up at him

"I know it does, but it will get better trust me." He told him as he started kissing him to help pull his mind away from the pain.

After a while of kissing Bilbo adjusted to the size of the Dwarf, he could feel him pressing against his sweet spot making him whimper and buck against him. Thorin growled into Bilbo's neck making him shiver as Thorin started to pull out only a few moments later to thrust back into the tight body of his consort. Thorin slowly built up seeped feeling the hobbit hold on to the back of his neck as he screamed his name, the cried and moans seem to spurred Thorin on making him move faster into Bilbo, the dwarf he was lapping up those beautiful sound that the Halfling made, he could feel Bilbo tighten around him as the sounds become desperate "THORIN!" Bilbo kept crying as he the Dwarf himself drew closer to his end, he grabbed Bilbo's hips and moved faster until they both came with a cry and a yell.

Later they lay in bed together, both covered in sweat as they laid there panting heavily "Oh wow." Bilbo said hoarsely, Thorin chuckled as he gently pulled out of his husband kissing him on the lips as Bilbo whimpered from the lost of his touch, but only to have Thorin pulls him close to his hairy chest. Bilbo nuzzling his head against Thorin's chest as the Dwarf warps his arms around him and holds him close.

"Bilbo?"

"Ummm." The half asleep Hobbit hummed as he looked up at him with his bright blue eyes, that made Thorin melt

"Do you think you will be happy here?" He asked softly

"Yes, why do you think I won't be?" He asked, shaking his head Thorin smiled down at him

"I was just wondering, I want you to be happy, I will do anything to make you happy." He told him as he cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
